love hurts
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Bella has fallen for Edward, a new kid in school, and they get married and have to kill james. Sorry it is so short, it is every chapter lumped together just so u know, Plz R&R!


I sat there brushing my hair. The thing on the scale shivered. Although i didn't question why.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Movie night at the Cullens. how graceful. Another night for Emmett to make fun of me.

"Coming!" I screamed jumping up. i grabbed my Housecoat and slipped it on while running down the stairs. Carlisle had a big bowl of popcorn waiting and a huge bowl of M&Ms. yum. i couldn't wait for school on Monday. there were some new kids in town and i couldn't wait to meet them. i hit play on the remote and curled up next to Alice. we started to watch Emmett's favorite movie and it wasn't my type either. i shivered when the main character got slaughtered by the killer. then the words the end showed up on the screen and i was happy it was over.

"Ha! Bella got scared again!" Emmett teased jumping around like a little kid. i pulled down my lower lid and stuck out my tongue immaturely. but he deserved it just the same.

"enough Emmett." Alice screamed and we started to argue. i pulled away.

"night Dad." i said then ran up the stairs.

The next day was like everyday. Alice woke up and picked out my outfit. i never had control of what i wore. It was always up to her. She refused to let me do my own blush. But somehow she was ready before I was.

"hurry up Emmett!" Alice screamed sitting in her yellow porshe. I sat against the black interior, the leather seat belt lay tight against my chest. Emmett ran out and jumped in the back seat.

"God Alice, give some time to get ready."

"god Emmett let me pick out your outfit."

"no." he said. i looked back at him. he wore a grey t-shirt with oil stains on it. his jeans were torn on the knees. to cold for winter in forks. I hated winter.

"err. why does it have to be so cold out!?" i asked.

"Bella you were born on the wrong side of the world." i laughed.

"I know!" she giggled. we drove to school with no one cutting us off. when we walked into the school everyone started at Alice and me with amazement. they loved Alice's outfits. the only people in school who didn't buy there clothes, were me and Alice. she always made them and they were always beautiful. then i saw him. he had brown hair and golden eyes. he stared back at me and froze. his head turned to look at me swiftly and then his golden eyes met mine. he was perfect. his snow white skin was flawless. i gulped. he started to walk over.

"Hi, I'm Edward Hale." he said in a soft whisper. And that was when i met him. Edward hale. his perfect skin hair eyes. his velvit voice.

"Bella Cullen." i whispered back.

"I know." he said holding my hand. he swiftly moved away. letting go of my hand gracefully. i blinked.

'is he even human?' i thought to myself. i tripped and started to fall face first. then i was in his arms. i took in a deep breathe. 'Edward hale.' i thought to myself. Perfectly ,perfect.

That night i had the best dream in years. Edward stood there, with wings like an Angel. But it turned into a nightmare. fires from hell started to peak. He dropped downward and hung from a small rock. he stated to scream but i couldn't reach him. when i grabbed his hand and pulled him up, he bit me and started to drink my blood. i woke up in a panic. i shot up Emmett leaning over me.

"you were screaming in your sleep." he said softly.

"then why didn't you wake me up?" i asked annoyed.

"there was nothing on TV. i was bored." he said. i hit him hard in the back of the head. my dream was worse than the one you had about the evil monkey pirates."

"you better not tell Alice about the monkey pirates dream." he said.

"tell Alice about a monkey pirates dream! ha that is the stupidest thing ever!" Alice laughed behind him. i looked at my clock. 6:29, 6:30. my clock beeped. Alice threw a t-shirt and jeans in my face.

"wear this." she looked at Emmett. she pulled out a green t-shirt with the embroidery of a gun on the front.

"you wear this today." she said to him.

"Best thing you ever made Alice. something i would actually wear." Emmett stood there waiting for me.

"OUT YOU PIG!!" Alice and i screamed at the same time. he ran out and Alice shut the door behind him.

I quickly got into the car. i wondered if Edward was going to be in school today. Carlisle peaked out the door.

"LOOK IN YOUR LUNCH BAGS GUYS!" he screamed before we pulled away. i opened mine up.

"he probably meant when we get to school." i shrugged. there was a slip of paper. I read it aloud.

" Dear Bella,Emmett and Alice, i just wanted to wish you a good day at school and when you see the Hales say hello to your new brothers and sisters! I proposed to Esme yesterday. i knew her in high school and we were thinking about getting married but she moved before we could. so we are know getting married. Have a great day, Carlisle." i smiled. we drove to school with no distractions discussing the wedding. Emmett decided to go hunting and kill a moose. then we could have moose at the wedding. Alice and i pretended to gag. only Emmett liked moose.

I walked into the front door of the school.i saw Edward first thing. i ran up to him.

"Hi edward!" i said.

"Hi Bella." he said in a velvet voice. i blushed.

"did you hear?"

"About Carlisle and Esme? yes i did. You haven't meet my brother and sisters have you?" i shook my head. A girl with strawberry blonde hair ran over then two blonde teens ran behind her.

"This is Rosalie," he gestured to the tall blonde girl. "Jasper" he gestured to the blonde boy. "and Tanya. we're all adopted." he added after gesturing to the strawberry blonde.

"So are we. EMMETT, ALICE!" i screamed. Emmett ran over quickly Alice at his heel.

"Whats the matter Bella?"

"these are the hales, well soon to be Cullens. Rosalie," i pointed to the blonde girl. Emmett winked at her. "Jasper," Alice looked swoon. "Tanya," no one made a noise. She put her arm around Edwards and i felt so stupid. "And this is Edward." i looked sheepishly at him. he wrapped his arm around me. Emmet walked over and ripped it from my shoulder.

"don't touch my Baby sister." he said. i gave him a 'don't be rude!' look. Tanya looked at me fiercely. Emmett growled at her. Edward pushed her away and walked to the other side of me.

"Vampire." i whispered.

"what?" Edward said shockingly.

"you're a vampire."

"yeah. So are Tanya,Rose, Jasper and Esme. Carlisle is getting changed today. You guys are getting changed over tonight." i gasped. Tanya walked over to me and slapped me so hard i was pushed toward a locker. i banged into it. dropping to the ground i felt something crush my head.

"BELLA!" Edwards soft voice screamed. he picked me up in his arms. and i rested my head against his chest. I tried to breathe but couldn't. Next thing i knew there was a sharp pain in my hand i thought it was on fire. When i awoke i was at the hale place.

I sat up with a jolt. There sat a mirror facing me. There was someone in the mirror and I didn't recognize her. She had long brown hair like mine but her eyes were golden and she had snow white skin.

"Vampire," I mumbled.

"Yeah, we had to change you before you died. Thank goodness your blood was weak. It works best when that happens." A velvet voice said behind me. I turned around. Edward sat there on a table.

"Edward?" I was startled.

"The one and only!" I laughed. Tanya ran into the room and jumped onto Edwards lap. She kissed him on the cheek. I jumped up and started to run as fast as I could. I heard a large thud when I started to run. Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Bella,"

"What?" I said annoyed. "I don't want to..." before I could finish talking his lips were pressed against mine. Tanya ran into the room gasped and ran out. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper appeared with her again in seconds. Esme, Alice and Rosalie awed and Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper whistled. I closed my eyes. We stood like statues. Edwards grip tightened as if he thought I was going to pull away from him. But I just brought my arms up and held his back. He loosened it. He pulled away slowly. I opened my eyes the second his lips were off of mine. He then knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Bella I love you, please will you marry me I want to be with you forever." I started to cry.

"o-of course Edward." Tanya growled. I knew she wasn't happy about it. I didn't care though. I had Edward. That was all I would ever need. He kissed me on the cheek then slipped the ring on my finger. It was a gold band with a diamond surrounded by smaller gems.

"It was originally my mothers. I thought it would fit you. Plus I knew it would be something that would connect us." I nodded tears still rolling down my cheeks.

--Two weeks later—

"Esme, Bella its time." Esme went out first me following behind her.

'A double wedding,' I thought. Alice stood there with Rosalie and Tanya at her side. Emmett and Jasper stood directly across from them. Carlisle and Edward stood there. They looked very handsome. Esme walked up and stood across from Carlisle. Then I walked up the steps, carefully so not as to fall. I stood across from Edward. His golden eyes locked on mine. The minister made us all repeat the vows at the same time.

"Esme, do you take Carlisle to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Carlisle, do you take Esme to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Does anyone object?" noone spoke.

"Edward do you take Bella to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Bella do you take Edward to be your lawfully husband?"

"I do."

"Does anyone object?" Tanya went to raise her hand but Alice and Rose hit it at the same time. Then Jacob Black, a friend of Edwards, went to raise his hand but Emmett ran down and hit it. Everyone laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and husband and wife. You may now kiss the brides." Edward leaned in and kissed me. Carlisle did the same.

The only thing I truly wondered was what the future held.

--a week later—

"Welcome to Bella's island." Said Edward. We hit the dock on the shore.

'He bought me an island!' I thought to myself.

For now, I shall describe it. Its grass was as green as the leaves on an oak tree in the middle of august. The water around it was magnificent, It was so clear and it seemed as though nothing had touched it in years. A little house sat about 20 feet in. It was a small white house with many rooms. The inside was painted a beautiful sky blue. When I pulled up to the docks only one thing came through my mind.

'Holy crow, this place is...Wow,' Edward hopped off the boat first. His forever 17 skin shown in the light, like a million tiny diamonds were forever imbedded in it. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. My breath quickened. I didn't know how to handle it. We walked into the small house. The first thing I heard was the phone ring. I ran over quickly and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. A cackling came from the phone. I froze.

"So Bella, I see you have finally found a place far away from me. But what you don't know, is that I'm hiding near by. So tell Edward, that I will exact my revenge on him. For making you immortal, so much harder to kill." The voice was deep. And I recognized it right away.

"What," I whispered.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. Bella, he only came to forks to protect you. He heard that your parents were killed and suspected me. I killed his last girlfriend. She was so weak, so delicate. He was hunting while I did it too. It was so much fun. But even though you seem to be the first to get away from me, I won't let you." I dropped the phone. My voice rang out. Edward ran to my side.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked. The laughing started again.

"Get him out of my head! Leave me alone James! Stop! Why do you want me?" I screamed. Edward had the phone in his hand instantly.

"James," he said.

"Edward, my dear boy; I'll take my revenge on you for taking Victoria away from me." He growled.

"I didn't love her. I told you that James. She loved me. I hated her she wasn't the one I loved. I loved Bella since she was born; since I first saw her in the hospital. You no that! So just leave me alone and if you touch Bella, you will die!" he screamed. He threw the phone to the ground only to have it shatter into a million pieces.

"Please," I whispered as he cradled me.

**Here is the 4th(?) chapter. **

**Thank you MrsEdwardCullen4450 for ur support.**

**I'll keep writing. See you next time!**

**Bye-ni!!**

**Edward POV**

That morning, she ran around as quickly as possible. Grabbing whatever she could so she could leave.

"Bella dear, calm down," I said.

"No! I don't wanna die! We have to get out of here before Ja-"

"Bella, Edward?" came a voice. We looked over to the door. Bella's eyes were wide with fear. A single lock of strawberry blonde hair flung. Bella ran toward the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Tanya!" she screamed. Her wrist was grabbed and she started to scream.

"Bella!" a cackling came from the other side of the door. Two sharp screams came again. I ran toward the door. But it was futile.

**Bella POV.**

James grabbed my hand and with one single breathe I screamed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream a muffled scream.

I was gagged.

**Bella Pov.**

The room was dark and I couldn't see much, when I awoke.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"What is it Bella?" she asked faintly.

"I am so sorry. I got you into this because James wanted to kill me," I said.

"I was too weak. It is not your fault. He said he would get you away from Edward, but he didn't say anything about killing me in the process," A large light flashed.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" I heard a voice say.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Bella, oh thank god you are okay."

"You were a stubborn kid, your mom was pretty stubborn too, I remember that. Before I killed her she wouldn't stop screaming until I killed her. Saying, don't hurt my Baby," he grinned at the words he spoke. I broke the ropes he had used.

"Bella don't do it!" a voice screamed. I recognized it.

"Edward?" I screamed. James was pinned to the ground within seconds. Edward took a big chunk out of him and chucked it across the room.

"Edward remember who and what you are. Go help Bella and Tanya," said a voice.

"Dad?" tears ran down my face.

Time passed and I didn't understand a thing about vampires giving birth, until Rennesmee was born. It had been something I hadn't thought possible for a vampire. But the volturi came and threatened to kill her, but then I meet Jacob, the werewolf, and he meet my daughter, mine and Edwards daughter, and we couldn't kill her.

"Hello Nessie," said Jacob as he walked through the door. I growled at the words he spoke. My half-vampire daughter was not to be nicknamed after the loch ness monster.

"Bella, the volturi are coming, to kill Jacob and Nesmee," said Alice, tears streamed down her face.

"No," I whispered. My eyes widened. Jasper ran in and calmed me down.

"Bella? What is it?" asked Tanya.

**Please tell me if you want a sequel, because this is where this story ends. I only need one person to tell me. Which will probably be MrsEdwardcullen4450. Thank you all for reading and this finished. If I do start a sequel be sure to look for it, I hope you liked this. It took a lot of work.**


End file.
